narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nokizaru Group
|image name=Nokizaru.png |unnamed team=No |kanji=軒猿衆 |romaji=Nokizaru-shū |literal=Eave Monkey Group |other=Wandering Phantoms of the Forest, Nokizaru Troupe |leaders=Himushi |anime debut=286 |shippuden=Yes |media=Anime, Manga |status=Inactive }} The Nokizaru Group is a mercenary ninja organisation comprised of shinobi who are hired to hunt and assassinate other shinobi. They hold no allegiance to a country nor village and were proficient in the use of the Exploding Insect technique, and also showed skill in concealment such as through camouflage, hiding in shadows, water and even fire, and spying techniques such as linking themselves to bugs. All members of this group were depicted as wearing sashes that resembled the tails of monkeys. They also had painted faces and wore outfits that had stripes on one side, while the other was a solid colour. History The Nokizaru Group was originally created by Himushi to be a team of ninjas from different villages in order to strengthen relations between the different nations. Thus, the group would accept missions from different villages and serve as a mediator among the different countries. However, disputes and rivalries between villages (especially the Five Great Countries) revealed to Himushi that an alliance between the villages would be impossible because bloody past hurts of each village still existed. Such negative feelings began to poison Himushi that each day he began to realize that could not unite the villages, but destroy them so that in future there could be a new era, with only one large country gathering all the forces of the destruction's survivors. However the ideals of Himushi were not welcomed by the other shinobi villages and for months nobody has adhered to his proposals or wanted to be part of the group. The first ninja to join the Nokizaru Group was Kamakiri, a renegade shinobi from Ishigakure who once heard about Himushi's plans and decided to follow him. Three other members joined the group, but Himushi and Kamakiri always been the strongest and most powerful. After abandoning his ideals initial Himushi transformed the Nokizaru Group in a group of mercenaries who would accept missions from other villages in the intent to harm its enemies or recover lost relics. The group then has specialized in techniques that they use insects and camouflage techniques. Goal Main Goal Initially the group's goal would be bring peace and unity to the villages and try to clear the name of renegade ninjas who redeemed from their mistakes. But the group eventually became exclusive to missing-nins and mercenaries in order to gain wealth and destroy the villages ninjas to create a new era where a single country would dominate the shinobi world. Missions Retrieve the Secret Scroll * Status: Failure After having one of its most secret scrolls containing secret ninjutsu stolen by Kumogakure, the Sugi Village hired Nokizaru Group to try to recover the scroll from its thieves. Although the Nozikaru Group succeeded in tracking the group of Kumogakure and eliminate one of its members, the mission failed because the Nozikaru Group was not able to kill the Raikage or Karai and ended up losing the scroll Trivia